1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag, and more particularly to a golf bag having a stand for supporting a plurality of tees.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf bag in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a bag body 10, and an elastic strap 20 sewn onto a surface of the bag body 10 for supporting a plurality of tees 30. The elastic strap 20 has a plurality of hollow mounting portions 22 for mounting the tees 30. Each of the mounting portions 22 of the elastic strap 20 is sewn onto the bag body 10 by two stitching lines 21. However, the tees 30 not positioned by the mounting portions 22 of the elastic strap 20, so that the tees 30 are easily detached from the mounting portions 22 of the elastic strap 20, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the elastic strap 20 is protruded outward from the surface of the bag body 10, thereby decreasing the outer appearance of the conventional golf bag.